


Pressure

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-22
Updated: 2004-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G'Kar understands how to motivate humans. Written for the TheFiringLine challenge for the episode "Survivors".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

Na'Toth returned to find G'Kar deep in thought, toying with a half-empty glass of Taree and staring off into space with a displeased expression. "Let me guess," she said, drawing his attention, "he said no."

"He said no," G'Kar said. "Humans are so..." he struggled for a word. "Impractical."

Na'Toth made a noise of polite agreement. "I spoke with the Lieutenant Commander. She regrets to inform the Narn Regime that the table settings are not to be changed. She also told me if I pressed further, we'd be seated next to the Pak'ma'ra."

"There must be a way to make the danger of his present situation clear to him," G'Kar mused.

Na'Toth made another noise of agreement. There didn't seem to be too much point in continuing with her report.

The ambassador stood with brisk efficiency. "I will be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"To speak with N'grath. And track down a few people I know of that Mr. Garibaldi has recently annoyed. Fortunately, there is quite a list, and they frequent similar establishments. Three or four of them ought to be enough."

Na'Toth frowned. "Enough for what?"

"Enough to convince Michael Garibaldi of his own mortality." G'Kar smiled, and left.


End file.
